As is well known to those of skill in the art, phosphorus (P) is an essential element for crop growth. In the past, applications of phosphorus made by growers has been only about 20 percent efficient (specifically, only 20 percent of the applied phosphorus is available to the crop in the year of treatment). This level of efficiency is attained through use of standard application techniques that call for applying the product in large granules (1 mm diameter and up). It is of note that fines are only present if the product is mishandled and if present ever or at all, it is considered undesirable (dusty).